


morning skies

by hufflehyo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Breeding, F/F, G!P, Light breathplay, Petplay, consensual somno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21814807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflehyo/pseuds/hufflehyo
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 132





	morning skies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oceanyeon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanyeon/gifts).



Jihyo is beautiful when she's asleep.

Of course, she's beautiful all the time, but there's something about the way her lashes make a shadow on her rosy cheeks when the sun makes its way inside their room through the white curtains that makes Sana's heart race. Something about the delicate light-purple veins on her eyelids that makes Sana's breath catch in her throat. Something about her parted cherry lips, warm and flushed, that makes her cock harden in her boxers.

Sana starts from there, then, tonguing along the younger woman's bottom lip. When she takes it between her teeth and gives a little tug, Jihyo shifts, but doesn't wake up. Sana pecks her lips a few more times, hand coming up to caress the soft skin of her cheek, smiling as she remembers Jihyo shyly asking her if they could try a new thing. They've used light doses of sleep-inducing meds after that, Jihyo fast asleep in Sana's arms an hour after taking half a pill.

Sana just looks at her for a moment, heart nearly breaking her ribs. Her fingers trace along the silver plate on Jihyo's collar, Sana's own name written in hangul fancy letters. A sense of ownership runs through her body and she moans, cock twitching. Jihyo is _hers_ , and she likes her just like this. Pliant and inarticulate, a perfect kitten for her.

As Sana moves down Jihyo's body, mouth wrapping carefully around one erect nipple, the younger girl finally begins to rouse.

"Mmph," She sighs, eyes still closed. Sana loves her nipples, too, loves how dark they are, always perky and sensitive, standing proud and hard all the time. She circles it with the tip of her tongue, then licks her way to the other one, doing the same, fingers rolling and squeezing the previous one. "Mm, unnie," Jihyo moans.

She's a good pet, always been, and she's barely up, so Sana let's it pass, not before giving Jihyo a warning. She towers over the younger one, setting between her legs, hand holding her face so hard Jihyo whimpers from the sting of Sana's nails digging into her cheek.

"You're so pretty, letting unnie use you like that, Hyo," Sana breathes out, smiling softly at Jihyo. She squeezes her face harder, forcing her mouth open, and spits right into it, two times, before letting go of her. Jihyo swallows thickly, tears in her eyes. "I hope you don't forget your place, pet. As far as I know, kitties don't speak."

Jihyo nods, pouting and Sana kisses her, deep and needy, rutting against Jihyo soaked core. Sometimes she's thankful that Jihyo likes to sleep naked, cause it's way easier to have her way with her that way. The korean woman moans, moving along with Sana, sleepy grunting sounds leaving her lips every now and then.

"Good kitten," Sana kisses her again, and smiles, untangling herself from Jihyo's body. "Turn around, baby, and spread your legs for me. That's right," She exhales, cock so hard it hurts, and she finally frees herself from her boxers, stroking her shaft a few times, watching Jihyo squirm in her place. "God, you have such a pretty pussy. Can't wait to be inside you, Hyo, can't wait to fill you up."

Jihyo whines, hips moving, and Sana can see the way she clenches around the air. She wants to leave Jihyo like that, wet and waiting for longer, but she can't find it in her to, not right now. She kneels behind Jihyo, then, running the tip of her cock through Jihyo's soaked folds."

"Will you be a good kitten for me?" Sana asks as she hilts, making Jihyo gasp and push back against Sana. "You're so tight, baby, doesn't even feel like I fucked you last night."

Jihyo hums, and Sana almost curses herself for not remembering the leash before. She grabs a fistful of Jihyo's hair and softly tugs on it anyways, "Come on, up."

Jihyos back is now pressed against Sana's chest, the japanese woman's nipples softly grazing against her skin, and the angle makes Jihyo see stars through her closed eyes. One of her hands reach the back of Sana's thigh, forcing her closer, deeper, and they moan, slick and skin-clapping sounds filling the room along with their voices.

"Good pet," Sana breathes on Jihyo's ear, hot and thready, cock pulsing inside the younger one. They find a rhythm, hard and steady, and Jihyo can only melt against Sana. "Such a good kitten, letting me play with you while you slept. Next time, I'll give you two pills and you'll wake up to me filling up your tight little cunt. Wan' it, baby?"

Jihyo whimpers, eager, eyes fluttering open. One of Sana's arms is around her waist, holding her in place, and her free hand is tugging on the back part of her collar, making it difficult for Jihyo to breathe. She's getting dizzy, voice hoarse, but Sana doesn't stop. Instead, she quickens up, previous steady thrusts becoming messier by the second.

"Ngh," Jihyo hums, lower tummy tight, clenching like crazy, and Sana laughs lowly even though she's close herself.

"Not before m-me" The japanese woman says, wet kisses being pressed to Jihyo's shoulders. "F-fuck, Hyo _,_ such a good pet for me, aren't you? Gonna t-take unnie's load like a good little b-bitch?"

The younger woman can only nod again, tiny pleading sounds scaping her lips now, and as soon as she feels Sana's cock twitch inside her she comes, body shaking. Sana lets her chest fall to the bed again, caressing her back and thighs, whispering her praises.

"Look at you," Sana coos, breathing messily, still inside her. It's such a beautiful sight, to see Jihyo, her tiny, soft Jihyo split apart by her cock, her cum leaking out, that she hardens almost instantly. Jihyo feels her, fucks herself onto Sana's cock, moaning shamelessly. "Dirty pet."

Sana doesn't warn Jihyo when she starts moving.

Fast, hard thrusts. Jihyo comes from sensitiveness two minutes later, but Sana still doesn't stop, chasing her own orgasm, fucking Jihyo through hers, filth leaving her lips as the younger girl stars sobbing, hips moving along with Sana's.

"You're fucking m-mine," Sana moans, tripping over the edge one more time, grunting softly as she feels Jihyo clench again, and then she spills. Sana pulls out, surprised, but caresses Jihyo's body nonetheless as she helps her calm down from her high, allowing her to talk and pulling her into her lap.

"You did so good, my pretty crybaby," Sana kisses her forehead, hand stroking her back, and Jihyo hiccups and sniffs into her neck, whimpering. "So proud of you, kitten! You even squirted for me, baby, see how amazing you are?"

Jihyo hums a shy "no", secretly loving the feeling of Sana's soaked thighs right where she's sitting, blushing as she presses tiny kisses to the older's neck. Sana giggles, kissing her temple.

"We gotta go clean ourselves up and then the bed, kitty," Sana says, but it only makes Jihyo whine in disapproval. "No? Wanna stay here a bit more?"

"C-can we, unnie?"

"Of course, kitten, but just a bit, okay?"

Jihyo smiles, looking up at Sana, and the japanese woman pretends her cock doesn't twitch again when she notices the traces of Jihyo's tears on her face.

 _Not now_ , she thinks to herself as she rocks Jihyo back and forth and tells her she's her good pet, but she can't deny she wonders how pretty Jihyo would look if she let Sana facefuck her.


End file.
